In Between
by snowwinter486
Summary: Angst Suzuna/Sena, slight all/Sena. Sena breaks up with Suzuna.


Warning: Serious angst, Suzuna/Sena, hints of all/Sena, OOC-ness cursing, alcohol, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own this nor the song.

All I can say for myself: I disprove of Suzuna/Sena, I dislike the girl. And after an interesting discussion, I wrote this.

I have no regrets.

* * *

_Let me apologize to begin with_

_Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

"What?" Suzuna was having the time of her life, she defeated all other people and got to be it. Eyeshield 21's girlfriend.

But, much to her disbelief and irritation.

"I want to break up," not a hint of hesitation, a joke, or...

_But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed_

_And somehow I got caught up in between_

__"Why?" she asked, where was the original, kindhearted, shy Sena?

The one she fell in love with.

_Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

__"I-I'm s-sorry," the male stammered, "But, it won't work," he said simply, looking directly into her tear burdened eyes.

_But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed  
And somehow I got caught up in between_

__"Why?" she croaked, wasn't it supposed to be the ace and the head-cheerleader?

Everyone else was happy with it.

Why couldn't he be?

_Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

__"...I'm not the person you think I am, I'm different..." Suzuna would've scoffed at that, but now, her emotions were just piling up and just ready to destroy everything and anything.

"Was... Was I not good enough?" she demanded, tears already trickling down.

_And things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none_

__When Kobayakawa Sena looked up, the only thing she could make out was...

Nothing.

Absolute nothingness, something that he should use during poker or black-jack or...

_Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

__"I can wait," she said, as though she figured something out, "I can wait for you to finish NFL, I'll wait," she repeated again, slowly, gulping hard.

"No," Sena shook his head, closing his eyes once before opening them again, "I..." he trembled, pursing his lips, "I can't."

_But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed  
And somehow I got caught up in between_

__"I know it when people hit on me," he started, "I know when people want to go out with me," he said, "I'm not that stupid and oblivious," shaking his head, his eyes moved up once more, shaking with the rest of his body, "And I don't want to hurt anyone."

"So, you think that breaking up with me won't?" she cried, his eyes dropped.

_Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

__The silence between the two was deafening, enough for the girl to rip her ears out.

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none_

__"A team can't function without everyone cooperating," Sena said, surprising the blue-haired girl, "A team like Deimon and Saiyoudai needs all the players it has," he continued, eyes lifting back to stare hard at the violet eyes in front of him.

_And I cannot explain to you  
And anything I say or do or plan_

__"We're not a team!" Suzuna claimed.

_Fear is not afraid of you  
But guilt's a language you can understand_

__And then, that smile, that painful, empty smile that didn't fear anything.

The one that fit Sena in so many ways that it should be able to be ripped off.

"Then, goodbye."

_I cannot explain to you  
And anything I say or do  
I hope the actions speak the words they can_

__Without thinking, she raised her hand and slammed it against his face, it didn't matter.

She didn't have any guilt for this.

She didn't care if the man came back to her on his hands and knees, they are over.

_For my pride and my promise  
For my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

__It was all his fault, that's how she comforted herself.

But then again, if it was his fault, why would she need comforting?

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is_

__It's so stupid, everything was so stupid, why did she like that guy anyways? He was self-centered, and cared for everyone else. Such a spoiled child, that never asked for something. And he was so rude! He never talked about them, only talking with those animated sparkles in his eyes about Shin and Yamato and Agon and... _  
Pride and my promise_

_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

__His eyes were too big anyways, too innocent. For a guy that knew when people started to make a move on him.

And then, she sniffled once more.

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none_

By now, Sena was off completely absorbed in the world of American Football, having the time of his life.

What a selfish guy, in the end, it was only him that was happy...

_The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none _

And yet, all Suzuna could remember out of it was that Sena was the one that called it off, even if Suzuna asked him out.

The very last thing he said.

"I got stuck in between."


End file.
